


We'll Be Us

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care if they see us fall. I don't like their pedestals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeincosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincosmos/gifts).



"It won't go well," Teddy whispers. "You're my," he swallows, doesn't finish his sentence.

"I'm not your brother," James smiles that hidden, sly smile that comes out when he has something planned.

"Close," Teddy grasps for excuses. Reasons. "Everyone will..."

"I don't care," Teddy hisses, moving closer.

"We'll--"

"I don't care if they see us fall. I don't like their pedestals."

"What if... what if the pedestal is all I have?" Teddy is afraid now, afraid he cannot stand on his own reputation. Who is he without his father, without his mother? He is nothing.

"I love _you_." James dives in and his kiss connects. Teddy doesn't even try to dodge. "We'll be _us_ ," James grins.

Teddy is unsure. "What if I don't know who I am?" he asks.

"I know. I can remind you."


End file.
